


Claw your skin and tear my way in

by Luiselena



Series: By the Skin of Your Teeth [4]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I'm Not Ashamed, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Orc Culture, Orcs, Orcs will be Orcs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Oral Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiselena/pseuds/Luiselena
Summary: They were laying on her couch, a movie playing on the tv. The room was dark and the night was a little bit cold. After they ate dinner, Grekk decided to stay for a while. He had not stayed like this before, not after dusk. He took off his jacket and shoes, grasped her by the waist and accommodated her in his lap, when they were comfortable in her tiny couch he chose a crappy action filled movie to watch -she didn’t care, she was happy with just being together like that-.Now they were kissing hot-and-heavy with a light blanket over both of them.





	Claw your skin and tear my way in

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first real smut so excuse me if it sucks...

They were laying on her couch, a movie playing on the tv. The room was dark and the night was a little bit cold. After they ate dinner, Grekk decided to stay for a while.  _ Forget ‘bout work, for now, I want to just chill with my woman tonight, _ he said. He had not stayed like this before, not after dusk. He took off his jacket and shoes, grasped her by the waist and accommodated her in his lap, when they were comfortable in her tiny couch he chose a crappy action filled movie to watch -she didn’t care, she was happy with just being together like that-.

 

Now they were kissing hot-and-heavy with a light blanket over both of them.

 

Things had quickly escalated after just one little kiss -honestly, it was her fault, she kind of linked his tusk, intentionally of course- Soon she was flushed and panting over his mouth, while Grekk shoved one hand between her legs and started playing with her pussy. She didn’t even remember when her clothes were taken off along with the blanket, now she was only wearing a lilac bra and matching boyshorts.

 

Grekk kept pleasuring her and playing with her clit, he started kissing her neck and down to her collarbones and breast, leaving wet trails in her hot skin that made her shudder. With his other hand, he stroked her belly button adding to the other sensations. 

 

She wanted him so badly, needed him like her next breath. It was true, all of it. All she ever read in her romance books, in all the poems, the sonnets. What they described, the desire running through her veins, the pool of wetness and hotness in her loins, and other cliques alike. Her mind was somewhere else outside of her body, in the clouds dreaming of his touch, filled with pure lust.

 

_ “Please” _ she begged, turning around so she could face him. 

 

“Girl imma trying to give you what you want,” he said nipping her neck, but he was holding back, she could feel it. How could one explain this electricity between them and still, nothing had happened yet.

 

“No! I want you! why do you keep this from us?” she whined, trying to tear his shirt off. It wasn’t fair that she was almost naked and he was still clothed.

 

“Baby girl, you got me. What are you talkin’ ‘bout?” now he was lying under her, she had her legs wide open with her chubby ass sitting on his lap. While one of his big rough hands was on the uncovered skin of her hip, the other was on her wrist stopping her from reaching her goal of stripping him.

 

“But why won’t you take me Grekk?” he had awoken things inside her that nobody else had, and then he just wouldn’t do something about it. They had only kissed and rutted against each other so far. _ It was not enough. _

 

“Can you not see  **how I am** baby? I could hurt you, I’m too big for ya...” he shook his head and leaned back into the pillows. “Don’t think, even for a second that I don’t want you. I crave you. But my urges are to rough for your body” he shoved their hips together, making his hard member rub directly with her wet pussy. She shivered and moaned. “It’s for the best if just do this.”

 

Since she was a teenager, people had convinced her that her body was the big one, the heavy one, The  _ wrong  _ one. That was why his obvious desire for her and the contradiction of not enjoying themselves at the same time, frustrated her to no end. She did not want him to feel that way, like he couldn’t be himself with her, in an intimate way.

 

She bit her plump lower lip and slowly closed the remaining distance between them. Grekk still had her wrist in a tight hold, so she moved her hand with caution, interlocking their fingers. Her covered breast brushed against his hard chest, she braced herself with her other hand next to his head as she rubbed her nose with his -avoiding the tusks-  in a tender gesture. 

 

“I’m ready Grekk, to be yours” He gasped and squeezed her hip harder. “Please don’t stop this, what we’ve got…It’s so beautiful to me, and I want to share with you this feeling deep inside of me, that only you can make me feel.” Still close to him, she gave him a little kiss in the lips.

 

Grekk closed his eyes and took a deep breath, a few seconds went by and he exhaled. His eyes opened and she noticed that his bright yellow iris were almost swallowed by his big dilated pupils, a growl started in his chest and kept intensifying. “You want me, you’re going to have me, woman. But first, you have to understand what you’re getting yourself into.” He said. His voice a dangerous tone. 

 

Suddenly he stood up, grabbed her tightly and walked straight to her bedroom. All the while she mewled and giggled with her arms around his neck.

 

“Oh! I want to get you **into** me, big guy.” She mocked him, which earned her a snort and a spanking. The first smack made her gasp and tense up, with the second one she moaned.

 

“Fuck” Grekk grunted, laying her in her soft bed. Her room smelled like her, it overloaded his senses. He got on top of her on his hands and knees, without crushing her.

 

“Yeah,  **fuck** me” she whispered, rotating her hips in small circles. 

 

Grekk slapped her thick thigh smiling “Stop it, baby girl. Who would’ve thought, my shy little librarian turns into a brat when she’s horny.” she only smiled back and purred. “I’m going to explain to you now, how things are going to be, and you are going to listen to every word” she stilled, mumbled an okay and kept her hands on his arms -feeling up his muscles-.

 

"I'm all ears..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, expect painfully slow updates (because of college) sorry in advance cause I know it's not that good and it needs work.


End file.
